


Seeing Beyond the Blonde

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Emmett has a plan, F/M, POV Alternating, Vivian's a BAMF, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132
Collections: legally blonde





	Seeing Beyond the Blonde

Navigating back to her room was automatic. Between the shock of what Callaghan had done - both the kiss and firing her - Elle’s sense of self was shattered. She’d thought her actions had finally shown Callaghan’s faith in her abilities was warranted - but she was wrong. His only faith was in his own ability to take advantage of her. But if there was one thing Elle knew, it was that she was not a cheat. She would earn what she got - and if that meant she wasn’t good enough for law school, there was only one option.

She had to go home.

All this whirled through her head in a bare second, the pain and humiliation taking over until she could barely think. When she looked up it was her hall, thank God. She was almost there, where she could hide from the world for long enough to pack her things and leave forever.

“There you are, intern of the year!” Emmett pushed off the wall against which he’d been leaning, a huge smile on his face. He looked great, she thought wistfully; the loosened tie and slightly mussed hair really worked for him. Elle couldn’t believe she’d seen him only a few short moments ago, when she’d been on top of the world.

He didn’t seem to notice her tear stained face at first, so she tried to speak normally.

“Thanks for your help and for all you’ve done,” she managed. “Thank you for treating me decently.”

Her voice cracked on the last word, and a frown crossed his face. “What’s wrong?”

_Everything._

“Maybe someday you can visit me,” she continued, and the alarm in his eyes was like a knife in her heart. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the words wouldn’t come. A sob rose in her throat instead and she turned from him, covering her face with her hands as misery overwhelmed her.

“Elle?” he asked. “Where are you going?”

His hand was hesitant on her arm and she reacted instinctively, turning in toward him, pressing her face to his shirt. He didn’t move for a second, until his whole posture softened, arms embracing her with the care she’d come to count on.

_I’m going to miss you the most._

Elle has no idea how long she cried; Emmett was a rock, standing with her, hands making slow sweeps across her back. He didn’t try to speak again, or perhaps he did, but quietly. She couldn’t hear much of anything over her own sobs. His heart was a rhythmic thud against her hands, and she curled her fingers into it, wanting to be closer to him, to that proof of his life, his willingness to just be here for her.

When her sobs finally subsided, Elle felt drained. Her face was hot, the skin tight and probably puffy. She was fairly sure even her favourite mascara couldn’t have withstood that deluge, so his shirt was probably ruined. She wanted nothing more than to...

_Oh._

She should want to crawl under her blanket with Bruiser and hide, or pack her things and leave before dawn. The image that rose in her mind was neither of those things. It was comforting and familiar and safe.

It was Emmett. She wanted to stay with him, only him, somewhere they could be close and he could tease her about how she’d win the case with her knowledge of fashion or something. His admiration was always visible beneath his teasing so she didn’t mind it. It was kind. Like him.

Blinking, she straightened a little, ducking her face so Emmett wouldn’t see what a mess she looked.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

She didn’t look up, but Elle could feel him looking at her. His gentle concern made her tear up again. It wasn’t the wracking sobs of despair from earlier, but a steady flow that rolled down her cheeks, dripping onto his shirt beneath. She could see where her makeup had smudged against the fabric.

“Do you want to lie down?” Emmett’s voice was still quiet, words whispered just for her.

Elle nodded, still not looking at him. He let them into her room, hanging the keys on the hook by the door; she loved that he knew where they belonged. She could still feel him watching her as she pulled off her heels - those boring navy heels she wouldn’t need anymore - and sat on the edge of her bed. The makeup remover wipes in her drawer were for emergencies and this absolutely counted; she swiped across her face with practiced ease, dropping the crumpled pile on the floor.

Bruiser jumped up beside her, nosing anxiously before settling down on his blanket at the end of her bed.

“Should I go?” Emmett asked.

She would have jumped at the sound if she’d had the energy. Instead his voice was a mild shock, and she considered his question. Tears were still rolling down her face, she noticed. She wondered how long it would last.

“No,” she whispered, her voice practically non-existent. She took a deep breath and forced out the words. “Please stay.”

He walked slowly over to where she sat, his shoes appearing in her vision before he sat beside her. It felt a like far too much effort to raise her eyes to his face. When he leaned, nudging her shoulder with his own, she felt her face crumple.

_I will miss you the most._

Elle leaned into him again, his arm coming around her shoulder once more.

“Will you please tell me what happened?” Emmett asked, his words hanging in the quiet air. “And why...where are you going?”

Elle pulled in a deep breath, willing herself to get it together enough to speak to him. She sat up, shifting closer so his arm wouldn’t slip off her shoulder. That comfort was still important. She needed the least words to tell him. He deserved her effort and honesty, even if she still couldn’t look him in the eye. The humiliation was too much.

“Callaghan,” she started, and his fingers tightened on her shoulder, “kissed me, then he fired me.”

“He what?!” Emmett gasped.

Elle drew another breath, saying the rest before her throat could close in distress again. “And he made it very clear I don’t belong here.”

Emmett was sitting very still. Elle couldn’t tell what his reaction was, and of everyone here, he was the most important. She wiped at her eyes and raised her face, bracing for...something. Not scorn; Emmett wouldn’t ever think that of her, no matter the truth. Even if Callaghan had made her intern for her looks and she’d fluked a guess today, Emmett would always think better of her than she did of herself. Pity, then. That she’d been treated like that. That she actually was so very useless and everyone had finally realised it.

No, as she studied his expression he looked...angry. It burned hot in his eyes for a second before he swallowed and it softened.

“Why don’t you lie down,” he said. She was surprised he didn’t sound angry at all. It was a good idea, so she did; he covered her with the Hello Kitty blanket.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” he told her.

“Thank you, Emmett,” she said.

_You’re the best thing about this place._

Elle closed her eyes, sighing as she finally relaxed. Emmett was there, even temporarily, and while she had to leave Harvard at least she had somewhere to go back to. She would treasure these last few moments with him. As she drifted off, she imagined she could feel Emmett’s fingers trace her hairline.

“You are the best thing about this place,” she heard him say, but she was too close to sleep to do more than hum in reply.

+++

Emmett watched as Elle relaxed into sleep. He couldn’t help brushing the hair back from her face, concern flooding him again. At least he knew what had upset her now. When she’d appeared earlier, really only minutes since they’d parted, he’d held tentative hopes of telling her how he felt. Surely this was the moment? But then her voice cracked and he saw the pain flash in her eyes before she turned away.

He’d moved automatically and his heart leapt when she turned to him for comfort. They has hugged before of course, but this was the first time their embrace had lingered. The first time it had been for comfort in such a way. Emmett’s arms felt so right around her, even as she shook with the force of her sobs.

Once he’d reconciled the fact he was holding her - and how good she smelled and how right she felt in his arms - his mind raced with possibilities. What could have possibly happened in such a short time? And it sounded like she was going somewhere. At that his heart had clenched. She couldn’t leave, not now. Not when she’d finally started to find her way, to prove to people how well she could do.

When she wouldn’t meet his eyes his heart ached for her - whatever it was, she was...embarrassed? The clue didn’t help, but made him even more puzzled. His shirt was wet where her face had pressed into it, but he didn’t even care. His suggestion to lie down had been well met, and as she wiped the smudged makeup from her face, he longed to sweep her up again, to cradle her against whatever evil force had upset her.

Oh boy, he did have it bad.

She wanted him to stay, thankfully, and when he asked tentatively what happened, he didn’t really think she’d answer.

Her deep breath told him otherwise and butterflies took flight in his stomach. And when she spoke...well, he could believe it. Callaghan hitting on interns was perfectly credible, but it still made Emmett see red. He could imagine the scorn with which Callaghan would have received her rejection; the ease with which he would have broken Elle’s fragile confidence. And she’d fled back here, he presumed before heading back to California. The other side of the country, and his world would return to the dreary drudge he knew before. Pink would be a colour of little girls, and he’d buy another corduroy jacket...

_Without Elle._

_Without love._

“You are the best thing about this place,” he said. As soon as she started lightly snoring - he smiled at that, it was how he knew she’d stopped studying in their late night sessions - he eased up from the bed, then hesitated.

“Take care of her, Bruiser,” he said to the dog. He was asleep too, but Emmett felt better for having included him.

Glancing at Elle, he slipped out, taking her keys with him. He’d back in moments and given how big her day had been it was unlikely she’d wake before he came back.

Stepping outside, Emmett pulled out his phone, then hesitated. He needed a plan. Who could he call?

“Emmett,” a voice said from behind him, and he turned.

“Vivian,” he said blankly. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Elle,” she said in her usual brisk tone.

“She’s asleep,” Emmett said quickly. He had no idea what Vivian would want, but the last thing Elle needed right now was to deal with Warner’s fiancé.

Vivian was looking him up and down as though assessing him. “Did she tell you what happened at Callaghan’s after you left?” Vivian asked.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. “How do you know about that?” he asked.

“We saw it,” she told him. Her expression became even more disapproving as she added, “Warner was...a bit of an idiot.”

“Really,” Emmett said dryly.

“Yes, well, when I’m wrong, I admit that I’m wrong,” Vivian said. “And I was wrong about Elle.” She signed impatiently. “She’s got to get back in the game if she’s going to prove herself to everyone.”

“Okay,” Emmett said cautiously. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Vivian was proposing.

“I spoke to Brooke,” Vivian said. “She wants Elle to represent her.”

“What?” Emmett said. “What about Callaghan?”

“They take that sorority sister thing quite seriously,” she said. “When I told Brooke what Callaghan did, she fired him. Not that he knows yet.” Vivian waved one hand, as though it was unimportant. “She’s going to need someone to supervise her. Someone licensed.”

Emmett blinked, still not sure he understood. “She’s moving back to California,” he said.

“What?” Vivian said. It was the first time he thought he’d caught her out in this whole conversation.

“Callaghan fired her,” Emmett said.

Vivian raised one eyebrow. “Well you’d better convince her to stay,” she said. “Oh, and Callaghan probably won’t be too happy if you do agree to supervise her,” she added. “I guess you’ll have to decide where your loyalties lie.”

Emmett raised his eyebrows indignantly, about to speak, when she raised one hand to silence him.

“Clearly you’re in love with her,” she said. “Just make sure she’s spoken to Warner before you tell her.”

“Warner?” Emmett repeated. He had the distinct impression his life was being stage managed here, and he didn’t have a copy of the script.

“I dumped him when I saw how he treated Elle,” Vivian admitted, “so he’ll probably try to get back together with her.”

Emmett felt his eyes widen. Wasn’t that what Elle had wanted? That was why she was here, the whole point of her application to law school in the first place. To get Warner back. And now Vivian was telling him to let it happen?

His concern must have shown on his face, because Vivian smiled at him. “Don’t worry,” she said. “She’s in love with you too. She’ll just need the closure first.”

“Okay,” Emmett said faintly. It seemed easier to just accept all this right now and process it later.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Vivian replied, nodding at him.

Emmett nodded back, though she’d turned to stride away by that point. What had just happened? He was confident he would have thought of speaking to Brooke to get rid of Callaghan, but Vivian’s other ideas...it really did need a woman’s understanding of women, he thought to himself.

So what did he need to do? Convince Elle to stay, and go to court tomorrow to defend Brooke. But he had to do it without telling her he loved her, at least until she’d spoken to Warner.

“Right,” he said to himself. Glancing down the street, he turned back to Elle’s building.

She was still asleep, as he’d predicted, and Emmett made himself comfortable at her desk. He tipped back on the chair, studying her face as he considered his approach. Finally, when he thought he’d figured it out, he pulled out his phone and started typing.

+++

The blaring beside her head woke Elle with a start. It was not her preferred alarm and she winced, fumbling for it as she sat up. Finally her finger found the button to switch it off and she brought it closer.

Blinking, she frowned. It wasn’t even her phone, but she recognised the older model and battered case.

“Emmett?” she murmured, focussing on the screen. The wake up message was still displayed.

  
_Wake up - and check your messages. E x_

She frowned. Check her messages? Obediently she found her cell phone and plugged it in, impatience tightening her throat as she waited.

_You have three new voice messages._

“Okay,” she said, calling her voicemail.

“Elle, it’s Vivian,” a brisk voice said. “I saw what Callaghan did last night. And I saw you slap him.”

Elle gasped, remembering the previous day. Meanwhile, Vivian’s voice continued. “I spoke to Emmett, and he said you’re leaving, which would be unfortunate for Brooke, because when I told her she fired Callaghan and she only wants you.” Vivian paused. “So, if you want to prove to everyone else what I already know – that I was wrong, and you belong here – you need to get back in the game. Get to the courthouse and win this case for Brooke. And for yourself.” Vivian hung up abruptly, leaving Elle blinking. The next message played before she could fully digest it, and as Emmett’s voice broke into her consciousness.

“Good morning, Counsellor Woods,” he said. “I assume you’ve listened to Vivian’s message, so you know Brooke wants you to represent her. You can do this. I have faith in you, and I’m not the only one. Don’t let Callaghan ruin what you could achieve.” His voice softened. “I will meet you at the courthouse. Oh, and that thing about making dark blue your new pink? You don’t have to impress Callaghan anymore. So do it your own way.”

A smile was spreading over her face, mirroring the warmth spreading through her at his confidence. He really did think she could do it. And so did Vivian. That was a surprise. But her words resonated with Elle, bringing out the determination that he gotten her here in the first place. Before she could get up, the next voicemail started.

“Better get a move on,” Emmett’s voice said, amusement lacing his tone, “if you want to get there on time.”

He hung up, and Elle found herself smiling at him even as she flew out of bed.

She had a trial to win. And nothing would do but her signature colour.

+++

There was a definite sense of déjà vu, Emmett thought to himself. Here he was, leaning against Elle’s building, waiting for her with a dopey smile on his face. They’d gone on that ridiculous road trip, his hunch to call Paulette in as moral support paying off when Enid consented to that ridiculous perm, and he could feel the astonishment in the room when Chutney finally cracked and admitted to shooting her father.

_I knew you could do it._

Emmett had never been so proud, or so full of love. He watched as Elle accepted congratulations from her friends and family, from Vivian and the rest of the legal team, her smile wide and a little disbelieving. He fancied her eyes were searching for him, and when they settled she seemed to relax and her smile widened and softened even further.  
Finally, there was nobody between them and she flew into his arms, an ecstatic hug that lifted her feet from the ground. Emmett wanted desperately to kiss her in that moment, but he knew she hadn’t had a chance to talk to Warner, and he didn’t want to risk it.

Much as it pained him, he pulled back when she tilted her head up to his face. It was the right move; he saw Warner lingering behind them. A smile and reassuring word to Elle and he turned before she could object, and now he was standing here waiting for her again.

“There you are,” he said as she approached.

The bright pink trench coat was much more ‘her’ than the navy she had adopted. As she came closer he searched her face for a clue as to the conversation with Warner, but he could see none. She looked happy, which Emmett tried not to read anything into, but it was difficult when he wanted...

“I thought you said we don’t have to impress Callaghan anymore,” she said, tugging at the lapel of his new suit.

“We don’t,” he said, returning her smile. “But it turns out I like this suit.” He pushed his jacket back to slide his hands into his pockets, revelling in her happiness.

“You should,” she said. “It looks great on you.”

Emmett remembered her words from the store and felt his heart rate kick up a notch.

_You look hot._

“You did great,” he said. She was still standing close, smiling up at him and it was hard to believe she and Warner might be...“I knew you would.”

“You did seem very sure,” Elle said. “Why was that?”

Emmett considered for a second whether he should continue the whimsical, light tone of their conversation, but he ached to know where he stood.

He shrugged, still smiling, but his tone was serious. “I’ve seen how hard you’ve worked,” he said. “And how clearly you can argue the law, how passionate you are when you know you’re right...Besides, you must be the first person to get in here with a BA in...what is it? Fashion Buying?”

He was gently teasing and she knew it. “Fashion Merchandising,” she corrected him with a light swipe to his bicep. “And I did have a 4.0. And a great LSAT score. And a letter from Oprah.”

“Oh, well I’m sure she was very persuasive,” Emmett said with a grin. “As must you have been, to convince the entrance committee. You’re a natural.”

“Thank you,” Elle said quietly. “For seeing me when nobody else did.”

Emmett shrugged, feeling himself blush at the compliment. “All that pink was hard to miss.”

She grinned and stepped closer still, resting her hands on his lapels, raising his heart rate again. “It is my signature colour.”

“I know,” he replied. “You’re probably the first person to come here from a Fashion Merchandising background.”

“First one to chase a man here,” she added, and it was the perfect segue - but the words stuck in his throat.

“Yes,” he managed.

She looked at him, her expression losing the amused edge. “Warner proposed,” she said.

Emmett felt his fingers tighten into fists in his pockets, but he didn’t speak. What would he say? Instead he waited, barely breathing, as she considered her next words.

“I think Vivian broke up with him,” she said. “I don’t want to be his consolation prize.” Emmett’s heart started pounding in earnest. Her smile was less certain as she added, “I realised I don’t need that anymore, anyway.”

“Oh?” Emmett said. “What’s that?”

“I thought what we had was love,” she said. “But he didn’t really love me. And I didn’t know what I could be without him.”

Emmett nodded. Elle was toying with the buttonhole on his lapel, directing her comments to it, and he wondered suddenly if she was nervous. He certainly hasn’t given her any encouragement, if she was trying to say what he hoped to hear.

Hesitantly, as she frowned at the edge of the fabric, he eased his hands from his pockets and settled them on her waist. He kept the touch light, in case she wanted to move away, and instead she froze. He didn’t move either, unsure what it meant.

“And now?” Emmett said. “What do you...” he swallowed, not sure how to finish that sentence. In response Elle’s hands slid further up his lapels, pressing against his chest. As his hands tightened on her waist he wondered if she could feel his heart beating through his chest.

“Now,” Elle said, finally raising her eyes to his, “now I know love is about seeing someone for who they are inside.”

Emmett blinked and she waited for him to put it together.

“You made my outside match my inside,” he whispered.

_Was she saying..._

“It was there all along,” she said. “Like all this was in me, too.” She smiled. “And you were the one who saw it.”

Emmett smiled, and this time his frantic pulse was a result of the certainty of the next moment.

Elle returned his smile and their lips met. Someone gasped, and they both pulled closer, hands more securely on each other, mouths pressing. It was glorious, Emmett thought dimly, his brain racing to process every sensation. Elle was soft in his arms, and he lost himself in her. The relief of this finally happening and the uncertainty about the case washed through him, only this moment remaining in his consciousness. When they eased apart, Emmett knew he bore the goofy grin again.

_Elle is radiant. I hope I had something to do with that. Holy cow, she was kissing **me.**_

“Hi,” he said.

“Hello,” she replied.

“So are you staying?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said, grinning at his reaction. “Okay, yes. Since I have a reason to stay now.”

“Your blossoming legal career?” Emmett teased.

“No,” Elle replied seriously. “Love. I’m staying here for love, and love will see me through.”

Emmett smiled, leaning in to kiss her. “With love on your side, you can’t lose,” he murmured, and their arms tightened around each other once more.


End file.
